1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical terminal clip member for attachment to electrodes connected to a patient and more particularly to a terminal clip member of improved strength and retention capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prolification of electrical instrumentation in the medical field has created demands for a relatively inexpensive but reliable medical terminal clip member. Numerous forms of electrodes are now frequently attached to a patient's skin, for example, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,049.
Various forms of medical terminal clips are known having a pair of spaced legs that are pivotally connected together to provide a variable electrode receptacle. An example of a medical terminal clamp in the medical field can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,590 which discloses a clamp for use with electro-surgical units having high frequency currents with an active electrode and a patient indifferent ground plate.
An additional electrical connector for use in the medical field is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,394. Finally, various configurations of electrical clips are broadly known in the electrical field as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,522,810 and 3,914,007.
The prior art is still striving to achieve the goals of providing a relatively economical, reliable and secure medical terminal clip member that can be used with confidence on a patient. As can be readily appreciated, the patient frequently will be both active and inactive and the problem of dislodging the connection of the electrical terminal member with the electrode is always present. Accordingly, the prior art is still seeking to optimize a medical terminal clip that satisfies each of the above goals.